


birthday, ferris wheel and fireworks

by cptbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Bucky In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptbbarnes/pseuds/cptbbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's sixteenth birthday and Bucky wants to do something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday, ferris wheel and fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringoflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringoflamingo/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for the best friend in the world. honey, i wish you all the best and lots of love. may all your dreams come true! i hope you'll have a wonderful day. i love you so much and i'm happy to have you in my life. i send you lots of hugs and i hope you like this little fic. ♥
> 
> for all the others:  
> i'm pretty sure this is full of mistakes, but the only beta-reader i have is the birthday girl herself. so i couldn't send it to her to check it. this will be edited asap. hopefully you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

„Nat, I really want to do something special for Steve’s birthday. I mean, you only get sixteen once, right?” Bucky doesn’t care that he is whining. Nat looks at him grinning. “And you’re asking me for advice? You’re his best friend you should know what he likes best, James!”

He looks down and murmurs, “He is also your friend.”

“Yes, and I will get him the brushes and paints he wants”, is her simple answer. Bucky’s head snaps up and looks surprised at the redhead. “How do you…” he starts. “I asked him”, Nat interrupts and puts one hand on his shoulder. “Listen James, if you promise me to tell Steve how you feel about him, I will help you.”

Bucky throws his hands in the air. “Are you crazy? I want him to have an amazing day and not a nightmare. I’m just a friend to him, Natasha. Nothing more.”

                                                                                              ***

Sam, Nat and Bucky are decorating the yard behind Steve’s house while Steve gets distracted by his mother.

“Why exactly are we doing this? I thought we’re going to Coney Island later?” Sam asks and puts more ballons in the tree. The whole color scheme is very clear today. Blue, white and red. Not just because it is the 4th of July, also because those are Steve’s favorite colors. “Because I don’t want him to carry all his presents around him there”, Bucky answers and takes a look around the yard.

He is a bit proud of himself and sure that his best friend will love it. “And now he thinks that we forgot about his birthday?” Nat and Bucky both nod and put Steve’s presents on a special gift table.

Sam gets the cake out of the fridge. It’s Steve’s absolute favorite and his mom made it for him. “Where do put this?” Bucky points to the table and takes a look at his watch. “They will be here in 10 minutes. And you know who is missing? Clint?” The doorbell rings right after that and all three of them can’t keep in the chuckle.

Now they only have to wait for the special person of the day.

It’s not long till they hear the keys in the door and Steve’s voice. “I can’t believe that nobody called me. How can they forget my birthday?” Bucky feels bad for a few seconds but when he sees Steve’s huge eyes and his open mouth after he steps into their yard and everybody screams, “Surprise!”

Steve is turning to Sarah and smiles at her. “You knew?” he asks. She is smiling at him and hugs her son tight. “Happy birthday, honey!” She kisses his head and lets him go. Natasha and Clint are the first ones who hug him and Bucky loves the blush on Steve’s face. He is happy when his best friend is happy and he is proud of himself that he is the reason of this happiness right now.

“It was Bucky’s idea”, hears Bucky Sam say and comes back to reality. Steve’s smile is blinding and he runs into Bucky’s open arms. “You are the best friend on earth, Buck!” he murmurs against Bucky’s neck. He shivers a bit and hugs Steve’s tighter. “Happy birthday, Stevie. Only the best for the best”, he whispers in Steve’s hear and gives Steve a bit space afterwards.

The birthday boy takes a look at the cake and immediately looks back to Bucky. “Please tell me, you didn’t bake the cake”, he worries and waits for an answer. Bucky bursts out laughing and throws his hands back. “I made it”, Sarah answers instead and snickers when she watches Steve’s best friend laugh.

They all eat some cake and Steve talks about the art museum his mom took him as a distraction. After a while Nat clears her throat and all eyes turn to her. “Don’t you want any gifts, Steve?” she asks.

Steve face brightens and his eyes wander to the table a bit away from them. “I thought the party is already my gift”, is his honest answer. Sam leans against his shoulder and shakes his head. “You deserve some more, pal.”

As Natasha already said her and Clint got him the paints and brushes he wanted and Sam has a book about the history of art for him. “This is from me”, Bucky says and hands him an envelope. He hopes Steve will like it. It’s an invitation to spend the rest of the day at Coney Island with all of them. Steve stops breathing for a second when he sees Bucky’s drawing of the Cyclone and the Ferris wheel on the card.

Bucky is not good at drawing, but he wanted to make something personal. “Did you draw this on your own?” Steve asks and looks up to his best friend who is scratching the back of his neck. He nods silently and Steve goes back to read the card. “We are going to Coney Island?” his voice grows in excitement.

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” And before Bucky can say anything more Steve jumps into his arms. “This is awesome, Buck.” Bucky feels his heart beating and a blush grow on his face.

                                                                                              ***

Two hours later they all head to Coney Island. “Let’s ride the Cyclone at first”, Sam suggests and everybody agrees. After the ride Steve is a little bit green in his face and takes a few deep breathes. Bucky and Clint buy something to eat and drink. Bucky rubs Steve’s back while he eats and steals some of his fries. “Do you feel better?” he asks.

Steve slaps Bucky’s fingers away before he grabs some more fries. “Yes, I do feel better.” Bucky nods and takes his hand from his best friends back. His eyes fall on Natasha who only smirks at him and then talks with Clint.

The group takes a few of the other rides and grabs some sweets and cotton candy afterwards. They take walk on the beach and keep chatting and laughing. Bucky steals a few glances at Steve. He looks happy. Face flushed and sparkling eyes. Steve is laughing with his full body and one of Sam’s stupid jokes.

Natasha shoves both of them in one Ferris wheel seat when it gets darker. Bucky had plant to be on the Ferris wheel when the fireworks will start, so they can have a better look at it. But he wanted all of them together in one and not just him and Steve.

They are close to the top when Steve turns to him with a smile on his lips. “Buck, that’s the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Bucky sighs relieved. That’s what he wanted. A special day for a special person and he succeeded.

The Ferris wheel stops when they’re right at the top. When the fireworks start Bucky can’t keep his eyes from Steve. The lights are playing on his face and make his eyes sparkle. His heart pounds very quick and it seems like he can’t really breathe. It hits him now why  Nat wanted them to be alone. She wants Bucky to make a move and maybe he should really try.

Bucky turns to Steve and puts his hand on his neck. His thumb strokes over Steve’s cheek. He can’t remember that he leaned in, but all of a sudden he feels Steve’s breath on his face. “Bucky…”, he whispers and Bucky closes the distance between them. He brushes his lips gently against Steve’s and feels excited when Steve kisses back.

The kiss doesn’t last long. They’re both too quick out of breath and Steve pulls away and brings some distance between them. “Wow”, is all he can say and leans into Bucky’s hand on his cheek. Bucky doesn’t know what to say, so he just nods to agree with Steve’s comment. “It took you very long, Bucky.”

Bucky lets his hand fall and looks at the blond one with wide eyes. “You knew?” Suddenly Steve bursts out laughing and snuggles into Bucky’s side. “For a little while. If you wouldn’t have kissed me now, I would’ve done it.” He chuckles and slides his hand on Bucky’s leg and watches the rest of the fireworks, while Bucky can’t stop himself from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i'm not even sure if you're allowed to be on a ferris wheel when there are fireworks around and i don't know if they do something special on the 4th of july at coney island. sorry, if this is all wrong! :D 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://cptbbarnes.tumblr.com)! i'm also still looking for a native speaker as my beta.
> 
> oh, and my bestie is also on [tumblr](http://cinnamonbuck.tumblr.com). maybe you want to leave some birthday messages at her inbox. :)


End file.
